


Peeping Snape

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cum Inside, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Masturbation, PWP, Public Sex, Voyeurism, girl cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Severus Snape has a very interesting hobby.





	Peeping Snape

Severus Snape has a very interesting hobby. 

He loved to peep on his students. Especially when they were doing sexual activities. 

He came across his new hobby when he stumbled upon a head boy and head girl fucking in the library. He watched through gaps between the books. Silently jacking off and cumming in his robes. 

He had loved how they didn’t know they had an audience. All the dirty sounds and words that were said. He loved the lewd positions they were in. He loved to admire their bodies and how they moved together or alone. 

His favorite spot was the perfects’ bathroom. He’d sneak in before they did and hide. He’d switch between the boys and girls bathrooms. Tonight, was ladies night. 

And, boy, was he lucky. 

Tonight, the bathroom’s occupants were a beautiful blonde and brunette. Who couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

They wash each other thoroughly. Their dainty hands gliding over their curves. They’d giggle and kiss. After rinsing off, they slid into the large bath. Still clinging to each other. 

He silently got closer, still unseen. 

Their tongues explored each other’s mouth. Their moans echoing. The blonde’s hands groped her friend’s tits. Pinching and pulling her erect nips. The brunette’s hand was between her friend’s legs, teasing her clit. 

“Let me do it this time.” The blonde whispered, pulling away. She stood, her hand on her pussy. She muttered a spell, and her swollen clit grew into a cock! 

Severus was impressed to say the least. He unzipped his pants, the sound drowned out by the water. He stroked himself hard. He could get off by a girl cock fucking a girl. 

The brunette nodded in approval. She laid on the edge of the bath, legs spread wide. 

She was so wet. Her friend slid inside gently. 

“You’re tight!” The blonde giggled. 

Snape bit his lower lip. He bet she was tight. His hand gripped his cock tighter. 

His hand matched the speed of the blonde’s thrusts. Soon he was cumming all over his robes and hand. 

He left for the night. 

 

The next day, he caught a young female quidditch player in the broom shed. 

She was fit, half naked form on the shed floor. She was rubbing her clit and playing with her tits. She kept glancing at the nearby broom. 

He whipped his cock out, and started to jack off, he knew where this was going. 

She started to finger herself fast, soon she created a puddle of her juices on the floor. She added more fingers, soon to be a whole fist. 

She paused, pulling her hand out of her gapping pussy. 

She brought the rounded tip of the broom to her shiny opening, and slowly slid it in. 

Too bad she was smaller than the broom or she’d be able to fit the whole broom handle inside her. He watched her fuck herself with that broom. Her mouth open, her face red from arousal. 

He watched her tilt her head back as she orgasmed. 

He came on the shed wall. 

Most recently, he watched a young couple fuck like rabbits in his empty potions classroom. 

He watched the young man pull her hair, while fucking her from behind. 

His long cock sliding in and out of her cunt with ease.   
Severus nodded in approval, he had a decent cock. Severus, once again, had his cock out and jacked off while watching two students fuck. 

The girl was moaning wantonly. Her eyes rolling back into her head. Her large round tits, swaying beneath her. 

Her partner would occasionally slap her ass. The sound loud within the “empty” classroom. 

He pulled out and sat down in a near by chair. She got up and sat on his lap, her back to him, his dick sliding back inside her. 

Severus massaged his heavy balls while he rubbed himself. 

He watched the busty teen ride the boy’s cock like a champ. He couldn’t take his eyes off her bouncing tits. He almost gave them house points. 

The boy would reach around to tease her clit. Making her pant harder. 

Soon, Snape was cumming as he watched the boy cum inside her, while she orgasmed on his dick. 

He tucked his softening cock back into his pants. He couldn’t wait to see what he could watch next.


End file.
